The Barber and his Bakers
by teamprentiss
Summary: What would've happened if Larissa Wright had never laid eyes on Lindsey Lovett? What if she'd stayed with her mother? This is a prequel to Madness, Vengeance, Redemption, please read that one too! Contains spoilers to the movie! COMPLETE! FINALLY!
1. The stranger in the pie shop

a/n: hello again my faithful readers and reviewers

**a/n: hello again my faithful readers and reviewers! Imajazzbandnerd here, back again with your most voted for new story…SWEENEY TODD THE PREQUEL!! Most people wanted to read this one, and I have more of an idea of where I'm going with this one, although I really, really do want to write the sequel.**

**This is a prequel to Sweeney Todd: Madness, Vengeance, Redemption. Read that one first, por favor. And I love reviews :) **

**Summary: What would've happened if Larissa Wright never laid eyes on Lindsey Lovett? What if she'd stayed with her mother through the times Sweeney Todd occupied the shop over their shop? Well, this is what would've happened. THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE!!**

**When it comes to the singing, Mrs. Lovett is in bold, Sweeney Todd is in **underlined, **and Lindsey Lovett is in **_italics._

Chapter One

Nellie Lovett and her fifteen year old daughter Lindsey stood inside their pie shop and the counter. It was early in the morning, and they had to begin making pies, just in case they received customers today. The two pounded dough in a rhythmic beat, one in perfect time with the other. They concentrated on their work so hard, they didn't even notice the man who entered the shop, until Nellie looked up and saw him standing there.

"A customer! **Wait what's your rush what's your hurry?"**

At this point, Lindsey looked up as well, and seeing the man in the doorway, joined her mother in luring him in. "_You gave us such a fright, we thought you was a ghost!"_

"**Half a minute can't ya, sit, sit you down. SIT!"** both women said at the same time, pushing him into the nearest seat.

Upon seeing the frightened look on his face, Lindsey added, _"All we meant is that we haven't seen a customer for weeks."_

"**Did you come in for a pie sir?" **

"_Do forgive us if our 'eads are a little vague…_what is that?" she said, flicking a bug to the floor.

"**But you'd think we have the plague! From the way that people, keep avoiding."**

"NO YOU DON'T!" Lindsey exclaimed, smashing yet another bug with her rolling pin. Her eyes met the strangers and she smiled, saying "_Heaven knows we try sir, but there's no one comes in even to inhale."_

"**Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale?"**

"_**Mind you we can hardly blame them! These are probably the worst pies in London! We know why nobody cares to take them, we should know, we make 'em, but good? No. The worst pies in London. Even that's polite the worst pies in London. If you doubt it take a bite…**_

Against his better judgment, the man took a bite, and immediately spat it out, before watching a beetle crawl out.

"**Is that just disgusting?"**  
_"You have to concede it!"_  
**"It's nothing but crusting!"**  
_"Here, drink this, you'll need it! __**The worst pies in London."**_

"**And no wonder with the price of meat"**  
"_What it is"_  
"**When you get it"**  
"_Never"_  
"**Thought I'd live to see the day"**  
"_Men'd think it was a treat"_  
"**Findin' poor"**  
"_Animals"_  
"_**Wot are dyin' in the street!"**_

"**Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop!"**  
"_Does a business but I notice something weird."  
"_**Lately all her neighbors' cats have disappeared!"**  
"_Have to hand it to her –"-_  
"**Wot we calls"**  
"_Enterprise"_  
"_**Poppin' pussies into pies!"**_  
"**Wouldn't do in our shop"**  
"_Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick!"_  
"**And I'm tellin' you,** _**them pussycats is quick!"**_

"_**No denying times is hard, sir. Even harder than the worst pies in London! Only lard and nothing more – is that just revolting, all greasy and gritty? It looks like it's molting, and tastes like, well, pity, two women alone, with limited wind, and the worst pies in London! Ah, sir, times is hard. Times is hard!**_

Mrs. Lovett walked over to him. "C'mon love. You're gonna need a little more than ale to wash that taste out."

The two lead him into the parlor when he finally spoke. "You have a room over shop don't you? If times are so hard why don't you rent it out?"

"People think it's haunted!" Lindsey spoke up.

"Haunted?"

"Yeah," her mother replied, "And who's to say their wrong? You see, years ago, somethin' happened up there. Something not very nice. **There was a barber and his wife…"**

Nellie began telling the story Lindsey had heard so many times of the poor family who lived above them before she was born. She watched the man as her mother spoke. His expression was beyond what anyone else who heard to story had reacted. He did not look upset by the story; no, the look on his face was sheer horror. Suddenly, towards the end of her mother speech, he leapt up and exclaimed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He looked at the two bewildered women before him. "Would no one have mercy on her?" he said, breathing heavily.

Realization dawned on Nellie. "So it is you!" she breathed, "Benjamin Barker!"

"No! Not Barker," he replied. "That man is dead. It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd, and he will have his revenge."

Needless to say, Lindsey was a tad frightened by this intruder. If this really was the man who lived above their shop all these years ago, why was her mother not telling him what Lindsey thought was a very important detail of their story. She mentioned Lucy poisoning herself, but not that she was still alive. After helping Sweeney Todd settle in, she asked her mother, "Mum, why didn't you tell him Lucy's still alive?"

Her mother seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well…you see what she's become! You see how she lives! She can't even remember day to day, forget what happened fifteen years ago. He'd be devastated if he knew what she'd become."

Lindsey nodded. "I suppose," she said. She hoped her mother was right.

**a/n: okay, okay, I know. Sucky first chapter. I just had to set everything up before really starting on the story. I promise the story will be more my own next chapter. Please review everyone!! It only takes a few seconds and inspires me to write more!!**


	2. The Unbearable and the Insufferable

**a/n: thank you for the reviews my oh so faithful reviewers! And I must ask, the twenty-eight of you who read but didn't review, why? It takes two seconds! Please? **

**And now I'm going to scream to the heavens THREE-THOUSAND TWENTY-FOUR HITS ON MADNESS, VENGEANCE, REDEMPTION! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**This is a prequel to Sweeney Todd: Madness, Vengeance, Redemption. Read that one first, por favor. And I love reviews :) **

**SWEENEY TODD COMES OUT TOMORROW! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Summary: What would've happened if Larissa Wright never laid eyes on Lindsey Lovett? What if she'd stayed with her mother through the times Sweeney Todd occupied the shop over their shop? Well, this is what would've happened. THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE!!**

**When it comes to the singing, Mrs. Lovett is in bold, Sweeney Todd is in **underlined, **and Lindsey Lovett is in **_italics._

Chapter Two

"I am never going to adjust to this," Lindsey thought of the man above her shop. As she sat at a table in the (as usual) empty pie shop, she pondered the strange events of the last couple days. True, he stayed in his own shop most of the time. But the constant pacing! She just couldn't take it! Day in and day out, he paced back and forth above their shop. Lindsey didn't know how her mother put up with it! She fell asleep so quickly at night, but Lindsey lay awake into the night, terribly annoyed with the man above her. And he never spoke to anyone! She almost doubted he could. And for a girl who enjoyed conversation as much as Lindsey Lovett, having someone who wouldn't talk was nearly unbearable.

Just minutes before she was sitting at the table in the shop, she'd been up in the barber shop, trying to get a word or two out of Mr. Todd. She'd gone up to his shop; she knew he wasn't busy with a customer, for he was a pacing like mad. She'd knocked before going in, just as common courtesy, but when she received no answer, she'd gone ahead in. He'd paid her no mind, but she just started up a conversation on her own.

"Afternoon Mr. T, how you doing this afternoon?" she asked brightly. He merely grunted in reply.

"Oh, that good, huh? Well…you ever notice how dark it is in here? How…gloomy? You could do with some flowers up here…lilies maybe? They're pretty enough. Or some daisies…or gillyflowers."

She looked up to see how he was taking this. He didn't look up. Lindsey sighed impatiently. "You got any ideas how you're gonna fix this place up? I mean, you don't have a chair, but that can easily be fixed. The mirror over there's so cracked you can't even recognize your own reflection! And the grime on the windows, you really ought to clean those up. I could do it for you even. I really wouldn't mind, it's pretty satisfying to see the clean glass next to the grimy glass. And I'm tall enough to reach the top most windows. It could definitely add a brighter atmosphere if the sun was coming through, and especially if you add some flowers…"

"Miss Lovett…" Sweeney said, cutting her off.

"Yes?" she said, happy she had finally gotten a few words out of him.

"Are you aware that you talk an insufferable amount?"

Lindsey was taken aback. "Um…yeah, I had a pretty good idea I talk a lot. But you see, it doesn't seem nearly as bad when the other person is talking back. Then the conversation's split in two."

Sweeney looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Get out." He said.

"What?" Lindsey said, not believing how anti-social he was.

"Go. Away. From me. As in, now."

"Fine," she said. "I know when I'm not wanted. I don't even want to be here."

"Then why are you still?" he sneered.

Lindsey glared at him before leaving the shop. And now she was sitting downstairs, wondering how someone could survive with so little human contact. Her mother had always described Benjamin Barker as a happy soul, always friendly, always willing to talk. He had a great sense of humor and always wore a kind smile. This was not the man she knew fifteen years ago. Lindsey only wished she had known Benjamin. Now she was stuck with Sweeney Todd, an insufferably anti-social man who wanted nothing to do with the world and believed London was a just a great black pit filled with the vermin of the world.

Nellie walked into her shop. "Wot'cha doin' sittin' there love?"

Lindsey sighed. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just…never mind."

"Well…alright love. Would ya mind goin' up and gettin' Mr. T? I think we should all go down to the market, God knows he could use the sun."

"Sure." Lindsey lied. Actually, she minded very much. She climbed the stairs to the barber shop where, to her dismay, Sweeney was _still _pacing. As soon as she entered the shop he said, "Didn't I just send you out of here?"

Lindsey made a face. "You didn't even see that it was me."

"Yes but I can hear perfectly well, you run up the stairs like a herd of elephants."

Lindsey ignored this. "Mum says you should come downstairs. We're all going the market, and you've got no say in it."

He glared at her. "Fine. I'll be down in a moment."

Lindsey plopped herself down on the floor. "I'm not leaving 'til you come down Mr. T, and I guarantee you, I will talk my insufferable amount."

He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist, yanking her into a standing position. "You're a bloody wonder, you know that?" he said.

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware. And proud to admit it I might add." She grabbed his hand, pulling him down to the pie shop, making sure he followed.

Sweeney Todd rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long afternoon.

**a/n: okay, I know it was a bit of a filler chapter. But I wanted to show the relationship between Sweeney and Lindsey, how different it is from the relationship in MVR. So if you like the story and want to know more, there's this really neat little blue button you can push and then you can type something about my story and it will make me so happy I'll write another chapter. winkcoughnudgepoke**


	3. Confronting Pirelli

A/n: Well this is rather disappointing 99 hits, five reviews

**A/n: Well this is rather disappointing 99 hits, five reviews? Where did all of my faithful readers and reviewers from MVR go? Thanks to the ones who have reviewed. **

**This is a prequel to Sweeney Todd: Madness, Vengeance, Redemption. Read that one first, por favor. And I love reviews :) **

**Summary: What would've happened if Larissa Wright never laid eyes on Lindsey Lovett? What if she'd stayed with her mother through the times Sweeney Todd occupied the shop over their shop? Well, this is what would've happened. THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE!!**

**Considering this chapter contains Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, I'll send a shout out to my friend Katy, TWAS PIRELLI'S MIRACLE ELIX-COW, THAT'S WHAT DID THE TRICK NOW, MOO SIR MOO. And I know I've changed a lot of how the songs Pirelli and Contest go, but I hate just having them singing, it bores me. So I spice it up a little.**

**When it comes to the singing, Mrs. Lovett is in bold, Sweeney Todd is in **underlined, **and Lindsey Lovett is in **_italics._

**Oh! And I've been forgetting one very important thing! I do not own Sweeney Todd, only the character Lindsey. **

Chapter Three

"He comes here every week," Mrs. Lovett explained as they walked through the market. "Aye-talian. Claims to be the best barber in the world."

"King of the barbers, barber of kings," Lindsey added. "But you'll set 'im straight, righ' Mr. T?" He didn't reply. Lindsey let out a sigh of exasperation. "You're gonna have to talk to us eventually Mr. T, ya know that righ'?" He still didn't reply. Lindsey was about to say something else, when from behind the curtain came a young, rather dirty boy, beating on a drum.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention, per-lease! Do you wake every morning in shame and despair, to discover your pillow is covered with hair, or what not should be there?"

Lindsey leaned towards her mother. "If he doesn't stop smacking that drum, I'm going to smack him," she hissed. Her mother shushed her.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, from now on you can waken at ease! You need never again have a worry or care, I will show you a miracle, marvelous, rare. Gentleman, you are about to see something that rose from the dead! On the top of my head!" he said, whipping off his hat with a flourish and letting blond hair fall to his shoulders.

"Oh and that doesn't look like a wig at all," Lindsey muttered.

"Lindsey!" her mother scolded. "Quiet!"

"T'was Pirelli's Miracle Elixir," he continued, "that's what did the trick, sir, true, sir, true. Was it quick sir? Did it in a tick, sir, just like an elixir ought to do!"

"You really think that stuff works?" Lindsey asked Sweeney.

"Not at all," he said. Lindsey grinned at the fact that she'd gotten three words out of him.

"How about a bottle mister? Only costs a penny guaranteed."

"It's not worth even a penny, I'll bet you," Lindsey said. "Color looks awful suspicious to me."

"Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth, sir? You can have my oath, sir, 'Tis unique. Rub a minute, stimulatin', innit? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!"

This gave the trio the perfect moment to insert their own ideas into the conversation.

"Pardon me ma'am what's that awful stench?" Sweeney asked Lindsey with a smirk.

"_Are we standin' near an open trench?" _she replied, equally as smug.

"**Pardon me sir, what's that awful stench?" **Mrs. Lovett said, joining the fun.

This caught Toby's attention. He began singing a bit louder. "Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir,  
anything will slick, sir, soon sprouts curls. Try Pirelli's when they see how thick, sir, you can have your pick, sir, of the girls! Wanna buy a bottle misses?"

"What is this?" Sweeney said, being handed a bottle.

"**What is this?"**Mrs. Lovett echoed.

"Smells like piss."

"_Smells like, ew!"_ Lindsey replied, catching a whiff of the rancid fraud.

"**Wouldn't touch it if I was you dear!"** Mrs. Lovett said, right as Sweeney said, "Looks like piss."

"_This is piss, piss with ink," _Lindsey concluded.

"Let Pirelli's activate your roots, sir"

"Keep it off your boots, sir, eats right through," Sweeney advised a man standing near them.

"Yes, get Pirelli's, use a bottle of it, ladies seem to love it…"

"_**Flies do to," **_Lindsey and her mother said at once.

"Oh, come off it miss!" the boy yelled at Lindsey.

She would've replied, but a man, dressed in a ridiculous suit of blue, burst from behind the curtain. "Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," he began, but Lindsey cut him off.

"No! No, don't finish that sentence! Lemme guess, you're Adolfo Pirelli, the king of the conmen, the conman of kings, am I right?"

Apart from a glare, Pirelli ignored Lindsey. "And I, the so famous Pirelli, I wish to know who has the nerve to say my elixir is piss! Who says this?"

"I do," Sweeney said, stepping forward. And with this, he had his chance to establish his superiority to Pirelli. Beadle Bamford stepped up as judge of the contest. As the two men began to shave two men from the crowd, Pirelli began with flourishes and much grandeur. But what made the two Lovett women worry, was as Pirelli was nearly done, Sweeney was only just spreading the lather onto the man's face. But as Pirelli hit a particularly high note, holding it out, with only one stripe of lather left on his man's face, Sweeney swiped at the man's face so quickly they barely saw the razor move in his hand.

"The winner, is Todd!" the beadle declared.

Lindsey and her mother clapped with the rest of the crowd. Sweeney held a hand out to Pirelli. "Five pounds, I believe the wager was,"

Pirelli reluctantly pulled out a change purse and put five pounds into his hand. "May the good Lord smile on you," he said, voice full of contempt.

As Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett went over to speak to the Beadle, Lindsey stepped onto the stage and announced to the crowd. "And remember everyone, if you were impressed by the skill of the incomparable Sweeney Todd, he does have a shop of his own. Above Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium, on Fleet Street, and he can promise you the closest shave you will ever know!"

She rejoined her mother and Sweeney. "The Beadle will come within the week, and the Judge is sure to follow," Sweeney said, a smile almost alight on his face.

"Then your salvation is nigh, Mr. T." Lindsey said, "And you'll be sure to get many other customers after the show you put on here. You can count on it."

**A/n Well there you go, we're finally going somewhere with this story. Hope you guys all liked it. Please please please take five SECONDS out of your day and review! Meat pies for anyone who does. **


	4. Lindsey Lovett does not do blood

A/n: sigh thank you very much Saloma-Kiwi, Crosbyfan21, and whyistherumgone

**A/n: sigh thank you very much Saloma-Kiwi, Crosbyfan21, and whyistherumgone? for being the ONLY PEOPLE to review my story. Hey, I don't mind writing for an audience of three, but for those of you reading and not reviewing, I'd love to hear from you!!**

**This is a prequel to Sweeney Todd: Madness, Vengeance, Redemption. Read that one first, por favor. And I love reviews :) **

**With the singing, Sweeney is **underlined**, Mrs. Lovett is bold, and Lindsey is **_italicized._

**Summary: What would've happened if Larissa Wright never laid eyes on Lindsey Lovett? What if she'd stayed with her mother through the times Sweeney Todd occupied the shop over their shop? Well, this is what would've happened. THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE!!**

**Disclamier: I do own Sweeney Todd. I locked him in my pantry far, far away from all the knives. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on him, he gets irritable sometimes locked up in the pantry, and I think Mrs. Lovett found the keys, and he gets irritable around her too. **

Chapter Four

"It's not much of a chair, but it'll do. Was me poor Albert's chair. Sit in it all day long 'e did. After his leg gave out with gout," Mrs. Lovett said from the chair in the middle of the shop.

"Why doesn't the Beadle come?" Sweeney glowered. "Before the week's out. That's what he said."

"C'mon Mr. T, the week's not nearly out," Lindsey said. "It's only Tuesday after all."

"Just be patient, love. All good things come to those who can wait," Mrs. Lovett said.

Lindsey walked over to the window and joined Sweeney in staring out it, when she spotted a man coming towards the shop. He was dressed in a ridiculous suit of blue, with a young boy in tow. "Now what's 'e want? Didn't you beat him already?" she said.

"Keep the boy downstairs," Sweeney said. The two women followed his orders and left the shop, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Haven't you been humiliated enough for one week?" Lindsey sneered.

Pirelli glared back at her. "How charming."

"Please, pardon my daughter. Has a bit of a loose tongue, she does. You don't mind if I give your boy here a pie do you?" Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Sure, sure, whatever," Pirelli replied, and made his way up the stairs.

Lindsey went into the shop ahead of Toby and her mother and sat down at the table.

"Make yourself comfortable, love," Mrs. Lovett said, getting a plate and a pie, blowing dust off both.

Toby sat as far away from Lindsey as he could. She shot him a suspicious glance sideways. "You smell funny, kid," she said.

"Oh Lindsey, always the kidder," Mrs. Lovett said. "Eat up, I like to see a man with a nice healthy appetite. Reminds me of me poor Albert. He didn't have your nice head of hair though."

"Thank God I didn't inherit that from him," Lindsey said.

"To tell the truth," Toby said, speaking for the first time, "It's gets awful hot."

Lindsey shot a glance at her mother. "Didn't I tell you? Didn't I say it was a wig?"

"Shush, girl, you're going to scare the poor thing away," Nellie replied.

"Good," Lindsey muttered under her breath. She didn't like this boy, or the way her mother was fawning over him. To tell the truth, she wasn't particularly fond of the way her mother obsessed over Mr. Todd either. She was so used to it just being the two of them, being the center of her mother's attention, she was a bit jealous of sharing her mother's affection.

Suddenly, there was a crash from above. Both women caught on to what it must've been. Nellie started banging bowls around. "My my, always work to be done. I could use a little help here, Lindsey."

"Of course," she said, jumping up and slamming her feet onto the floor.

Toby jumped up. "Signor Pirelli's got an appointment at the tailor's! I'd better remind him or it's a beating!" He ran out of the shop and up to Mr. Todd's barber shop.

Lindsey and her mother stared at each other. "Well, go after him!" Mrs. Lovett shrieked at her daughter.

"Right!" Lindsey said, tearing after Toby. She entered the shop. Toby was sitting on a trunk. She stood next to Mr. T, before noticing the twitching hand sticking out from the trunk. Her eyes widened.

"Really Mr. Todd, I should stay here. You alright miss?"

Lindsey nodded unconvincingly. "Uh huh," she said, sub-consciously moving her hand.

Sweeney noticed as well. "Tell you what. Why don't you go downstairs and tell Mrs. Lovett I told her to give you a nice tumbler of gin?"

Toby's eyes went wide with excitement. "Thank you Mr.!" He left the shop.

"Um…Mr. T? Where's Pirelli?" Lindsey asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Sweeney didn't answer. He walked over to the trunk and opened it. A very wounded Pirelli began to climb out. Sweeney took his razor and pulled it across Pirelli's neck. Blood spurted in every direction and a repulsive gurgling sound came from Pirelli's throat. He fell back into the trunk.

Lindsey stood there, the color drained from her face, eyes wide. "Well…thanks for being sensitive to the fact that I'm here." She pressed her lips together and held her hands over her mouth tightly.

"If you're going to vomit, don't do it in my shop," Sweeney said.

"Wow, thanks," Lindsey said, slightly dizzy. She put a hand against the wall to steady herself. Sweeney walked over and grabbed her by her elbow.

"Come sit down, can't have you passing out on me," he said.

She did as she was told, hanging her head between her knees, breathing heavily. "You slit a throat in front of me, and then have the gall to get upset with me for feeling sick? Good Lord Mr. T, I just don't do blood."

Before he could answer, Nellie entered the shop. "That boy is drinking me out of house and home. How long 'til Pirelli gets back?"

"He won't be back," Mr. Todd said, sounding almost happy.

Nellie looked over to the trunk. "Oh Mr. T you didn't!"

"He did," Lindsey groaned, still bent over.

"You alrigh'?" Mrs. Lovett said.

"I will be," she replied.

Her mother opened the trunk and gasped, slamming it shut. "You're barking mad! Killing a man what done you no harm!"

"He recognized me from the old days. Tried to blackmail me. Half me earnings."

"Oh," she said. "Well that's a different story. For a minute there I thought you'd lost your marbles. Ugh…all that blood. Poor bugger. Ah well, waste not want not." Mrs. Lovett took the small change purse from Pirelli's pocket and stuffed it into her dress before leaving the shop.

Sweeney began pacing again, ignored the fact that Lindsey was still sitting there. He returned to staring out the window. A finely dressed man and his short, squat assistant were now coming towards the shop. _Judge Turpin_ he thought. "Get out," he snapped at Lindsey.

"What? Why? I haven't even been talking!" she protested. She too looked out the window. "Oh. My. Heck. The Judge. I'm going, I'm going," she said, and ran out of the shop, only to meet Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford at the bottom. She curtsied deeply, saying, "Have a wonderful day Judge Turpin. As I'm sure Mr. Bamford has informed you, Mr. Todd does his job well. Trust me on that," she said. Then ran into the pie shop. "The judge! The judge! He's here! The judge is here!" she screamed at her mother.

"What? He's here?" Mrs. Lovett said in disbelief.

"Yes! Now! AAAH! I wanna know what's going on!"

"Please, we can't have you seeing any more blood today, I thought you were gonna keel over earlier."

"So now what? What do we do now?"

Her mother put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a seat. "Now we wait."

**A/n: Okay okay before some of you yell at me, I know the chronology is off here, but I wanted to get the Judge in as fast as possible, so here it is. Hope you liked it. Please take five seconds and inspire me to write more!**


	5. Look at me, Ladies Lovett, look at you

A/n: Hello again

**A/n: Hello again! It's me, reporting for duty! Sorry this took so long, I've been rather busy with all this crap and what not, plus writers block. So yeah. Thank you to my regular audience of three and KTKITTY4! who decided to join our little audience. Hey MrsSweeneyBarker, would you mind reviewing? I noticed you added my story to your favorites list, please drop me a line love!!**

**Here's something I didn't know. Lindsey is actually a name from this time period. I just thought it sounded good. Turns out I'm historically accurate too D**

**And now some incredibly exciting news: PEOPLE ARE STILL READING MVR! I'm currently at 3800 (!!) hits, 13 people favorited (a few recently), and 13 have it on their alert list. Wow people, I never thought my crazy little alternate ending would turn into that!**

**Sequel to Sweeney Todd: Madness, Vengeance, Redemption. Read that first por favor!**

**For the singing, Sweeney is **underlined,** Lovett is bold, Lindsey is **_italicized._

**Disclaimer: OH NOS! SWEENEY GOT OUT OF THE PANTRY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

Chapter Five

It was dark outside the shop on Fleet Street now. Lindsey found herself for maybe the fourth time this week sitting at a table, chewing her finger nails nervously. It'd been almost ten minutes since Judge Turpin had entered Sweeney Todd's barbershop. _Was the bloody man dead yet? _Lindsey thought to herself. She knew Sweeney would want to enjoy killing the man who ruined his life. Her mother had gone into the parlor and was probably reading, looking over that stupid little Toby boy who had drunk himself to sleep. She couldn't stand the way her mother fawned over him. For goodness sake, he was just a little annoying boy who smelled funny. She was about to go into the parlor to check up on her mother when the door flew open. It was Anthony, and she couldn't imagine what he wanted. Just the day before he'd requested that he keep a girl here until he could secure a coach for them both. A girl who was being held captive. A girl who happened to be Johanna Barker.

"Miss Lindsey!" he said excitedly. "It's wonderful! It's fantastic! I have the most incredible news! Johanna has agreed to come away with me. When Judge Turpin goes to court I'm going to go and get her! Is Mr. Todd here?"

Lindsey stood in front of him and shook her head around a bit, trying to absorb the ridiculous amount of information that had just been spat at her. "Well…yes he's here, but he's with a customer, I wouldn't go up just now…"

But Anthony (stupid boy) disregarded her instructions and began running up to the shop. Lindsey headed after him, but was temporarily waylaid as she tripped over the hem of her dress. When she'd composed herself, she went into the barber shop where a very angry, half-shaven Judge Turpin was stalking towards Anthony. He turned to Sweeney. "I see what kind of company you keep, keep their customs and treat them well but you'll have none of mine!" He stormed out of the shop.

A very frightened looking Anthony turned to Sweeney. "Mr. Todd, you have to help me!"

"Out," Mr. Todd whispered, voice full of shock.

"Mr. Todd, please!" he pleaded.

"Out," Mr. Todd said, a bit louder this time.

"Mr. Todd!" Anthony insisted.

"OUT!!" he roared, sending Anthony flying from the shop. Lindsey pressed her back against the wall, trying to blend in lest he explode at her. Their eyes locked, but he neither moved.

Nellie ran up into the shop. "All this shouting and running about, what's happened?"

"I had him. His throat was bare beneath my hand…" Sweeney said angrily.

"There, there dear calm down," Mrs. Lovett replied. Lindsey didn't know how she could stay so calm in the face of an enraged murderer. She was still shaking a bit.

"No! I had him! His throat was there and he'll never come again!"

"**Easy now, hush love hush, I keep telling you, what's your rush?"**

"Why did I wait?" he yelled, clearly angry with himself, Lindsey thought, until, "You told me to wait! Now he'll never come again!" He pressed the razor against Lindsey's neck until her mother pried it him away from her. There was still a small cut on her neck that was bleeding, but it wasn't bad. "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with (an obscenity I would write if it wasn't for the fact that I'm not too keen on swearing) and the vermin of the world inhabit it. But not for long. They all deserve to die, tell you why Mrs. Lovett tell you why. Because in all of the whole human race Lindsey Lovett there are two kinds of men and only two. There's the one staying put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other one's face. Look at me Mrs. Lovett look at you. No, we all deserve to die. Even you, Lindsey Lovett, even I," he sang while grabbing Lindsey's wrist and throwing her into the barber's chair, razor against her neck. "Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief for the rest of us death will be a relief, we all deserve to die! And I'll never see Johanna," he quieted a bit, loosening his grip on Lindsey. Mrs. Lovett took this opportunity to pull her daughter from the chair as to avoid further harm. "No I'll never hug my girl to me…FINISHED!"

And so went his temper tantrum. Lindsey'd seen him mad before, but this was ridiculous. She'd never seen a grown man having a temper tantrum and if he would put down the razors, it would've been amusing. After a little while he seemed to forget Nellie and Lindsey were there. He dropped to his knees, raising his fists in the air, and exclaimed, "But the work waits! I'm alive at last! And I'm full of joy!"

Lindsey, quite frankly, didn't believe he looked very joyful.

"That's all very well," Mrs. Lovett said, "But what're we going to do about him?"

Mr. Todd didn't move.

"Mr. T?" Lindsey said. "You listenin' to us?"

He still didn't move.

Mrs. Lovett tried to pull him to his feet. "C'mon you great useless thing. Lindsey, I could use a little help here."

Lindsey helped her mother pull him to his feet. He didn't react in the least. They'd lost him. Lindsey sighed. "What are we going to do with you?"

**A/n: Again, sorry this took so long, I've been MUCHO busy and had MUCHO writer's block. So yeah. Here it is. Please don't hate.** **Another note: I don't know why it keeps repeating the first line of my story in not-bold every time…but it does…idk.**


	6. The Pie Song!

a/n: sorry this took so long my loves, but you wouldn't believe what my schedule looks like

**a/n: sorry this took so long my loves, but you wouldn't believe what my schedule looks like. Aaagh. Oh well. Here you guys go, what Saloma-Kiwi calls "The Pie Song" Looooong chapter. Loooooong chapter. **

**I know I'm moving kinda fast with the rest of this, but I sooooo want to get to the sequel to MVR. I'm also changing the Six Months Later at the end of that story to Three Months Later, and you'll see why. The summary for that is this: The Barker's perfect lives are interrupted by problems in each of their lives. Lindsey is being pushed towards a marriage she wants no part of. Amaria's Jamaican heritage is causing people not to accept her in society. Nellie has to cover up why she worked with Sweeney Todd for so long. Ben has an old friend who is unhappy with his marriage to Nellie and says he never should've let go of Lucy. Johanna is pregnant, and with her husband dead and no one knowing she ever married, she faces the possibility of being thrown into Bedlam. After each of them wish for a different society, they're rocketed into 2008 where they find a more accepting society. But what happens when they realize that 2008 has its problems too? So what do you guys think? Will you read it? **

**Okay my five faithful reviewers, Saloma-Kiwi also came up with some names for our little group XD. Shall we be the Sweenetts, or the Reviewers of Vengeance?**

**Grapenut: Since I can't respond to you, I'll just write here. Thanks for reviewing! I really really appreciated it! You should get an account here too!**

**Sequel to Sweeney Todd: Madness, Vengeance, Redemption. Read that first por favor!**

**For the singing, Sweeney is **underlined,** Lovett is bold, Lindsey is **_italicized._

**Disclaimer: Sweeney's back in the pantry, it's all good. **

Chapter Six

"So," Mrs. Lovett said, pouring the still very distant Sweeney Todd a glass of gin, "We've got a body moldering away upstairs, what do you intend we do about it?"

He took a sip of his gin and surprised both Lovetts by responding, "Later on when it's dark, we'll take it to some secret place and bury it."

Lindsey shot her mother a mental smack for not coming up with that. "Oh yeah, of course we could do that," she said sarcastically.

Her mother sent her a glare. "Don't suppose he's got any relatives gonna come poking around looking for him."

Lindsey walked over to the counter and stirred the disgusting mess they sold in their pies. Then a thought came to her. A thought so dark, she surprised herself. She debated bringing it up for a second, saying they'd think her mad. But then again, this was Sweeney Todd she was talking about. She took a deep breath and said, "_Seems a downright shame."_

"Shame?" Sweeney said, unconvinced Pirelli's death was a shame.

"_Seems an awful waste._ _Such a nice plump frame, what's his name had…has…had…nor it can't be traced. Business needs a lift. Debts to be erased. Think of it as thrift…as a gift…if you get my drift," _she said looking towards Sweeney and her mother. Sweeney did not raise his eyes from his glass of gin and her mother looked at her strangely. Lindsey sighed in exasperation. Did she have to spell it out for them? _"Seems an awful waste…I mean with the price of meat what it is."_ Her mother looked up, realizing what she was saying. _"When you get it…if you get,"_ she said inclining her head towards Sweeney.

He smiled. "Ah."

Lindsey gave a sigh of relief. _"Good you got it. Take for instance Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop. Business never better using only pussy cats and toast. Now a pussy's good for six or seven at the most. And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste."_

Sweeney stood up. "Lindsey Lovett, what a charming notion, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. Lindsey Lovett how I've lived without you all these year I'll never know!"

"_Think about it!"_ Lindsey exclaimed as her mother walked over to the oven, a sly look on her face. _"Lots of other gentlemen'll soon be coming for a shave. Won't they? Think of, all them, PIES!" _

"For what's the sound of the world out there?" Sweeney said, now standing by the window.

"_What Mr. Todd what Mr. Todd what is that sound?"_ Lindsey said, peering out the window, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Sweeney looked down at her a bit uncomfortably, but said, "Those crunching noises pervading the air!"

Lindsey took the hint and moved her chin. _"Yes Mr. Todd yes Mr. Todd yes all around!"_

"It's man devouring man, my dear," he said, placing a hand on her waist and taking her hand in his, whisking her a round the shop.

"_Then who are we to deny it in here?"_ they sang as Sweeney released Lindsey, letting her fall back into a chair.

Mrs. Lovett looked at them, laughing. "These are desperate times, Ladies Lovett, and desperate measures are called for."

Mrs. Lovett placed a pie onto a plate. "Here we are. Hot, out of the oven."

Sweeney raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"**It's priest. Have a little priest."**

"Is it really good?"

Lindsey jumped up. _"Sir it's too good, at least."_

Her mother joined in. **"Then again they don't commit sins of the flesh. So it's pretty fresh."**

Sweeney wrinkled his nose, looking out the window to see a priest standing at the church across the street. "Awful lot of fat."

"**Only where it sat."**

"Haven't you got poet or something like that?"

"_No you see the trouble with poet is how to you know it's deceased? __**Try the priest."**_

The three stared out the window a moment, then Mrs. Lovett said. "Lawyer's rather nice."

"If it's for a price," Sweeney replied.

"**Order somethin' else thought to follow since no one should swallow it twice."**

"Anything that's lean?" Sweeney asked.

"_Well then if you're British and loyal you might enjoy royal marine. Anyway it's clean. Though of course it tastes of wherever it's been!" _Lindsey sang.

"Is that squire? On the fire?"

"_Mercy no sir look closer you'll notice it's grocer!"_

"Looks thicker…more like vicar!"

"**No it has to be grocer…it's green!"**

Sweeney now danced Mrs. Lovett across the shop. "The history of the world, my loves,"

"**Save a lot of graves, do a lot of relatives favors," **she echoed.

"Is those below serving those up above!"

"_Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors!"_

"How gratifying for once to know, _**that those above will serve those down below!"**_ they all sang. They then returned to the window, when Sweeney said, "What is that?"

"**It's fop. Finest in the shop,"** Mrs. Lovett replied.

"_Or we have some Shepherd's Pie peppered with actual shepherd on top!"_

"**And I've just begun! Here's the politician so oily, it's served with a doily, have one."**

"Put it on a bun!" Sweeney sang, _"For you never know if it's going to run!"_ he sang, Lindsey joining him.

"**Try the friar, fried it's drier!"**

"No! The clergy is really too coarse and too mealy!"

"_Than actor, it's compacter!"_

"Ah but always arrives overdone!" He pressed a butcher's knife to Mrs. Lovett's throat, making Lindsey's breath catch in her chest. "I'll come again when you have judge on the menu!" Thankfully, he took the knife away.

"Have charity towards the world, my pet!"

"**Yes, yes, I know my love!"**

"We'll take the customers that we can get!"

"_High born and low my love!"_

"We'll not discriminate great from small, no we'll serve anyone, _meaning anyone, __**and to anyone, at all!"**_ (a/n: you guys have no idea how hard that was to write. It took about ten minutes.)

And so for the next week Sweeney was holed up in his shop, killing the odd customer for Mrs. Lovett to butcher and make into pies. Lindsey, it was decided, would work upstairs after her last experience with blood proved…well…not so good.

Anthony had come by one of the days and said that he had found Johanna moved to Fogg's Asylum. Mr. Todd set him up as a wigmaker's apprentice so he could go in to rescue her.

Before the grand reopening, Mrs. Lovett had splurged on new dresses for the pair of them. Toby and Lindsey were going to work on reeling in customers for the shop, and they weren't happy about working together. They were constantly vying for Mrs. Lovett's attention. The night of the reopening, Lindsey stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself. The dress was a deep red, a very nice color on Lindsey's skin tone. The only thing she didn't like about it was that the corset pushed her chest up over the neckline of the dress, and she wasn't small to begin with. It made her rather uncomfortable. The customers were beginning to come in and Lindsey knew she had to get out there with Toby soon. "Tobias Ragg if you start without me, I'll kill you!" she shouted.

At that very moment she heard, "Ladies and gentlemen…"

"HEY!" Lindsey shouted and ran outside.

"May I have you attention per-lease!" Toby sang, smirking at her.

Lindsey immediately jumped in. _"__Are your nostrils a quiver and tingling as well at the delicate luscious, ambrosial smell?"_

Toby pushed her out of the way. "Yes they are I can tell. Well ladies and gentlemen…"

He broke off as Lindsey pushed back. _"That aroma enriching the breeze!"_

"Is like nothing compared to its succulent source," Toby said jumping in front of her.

"_As the gourmets among you will tell you of course,"_ Lindsey sang, smacking him out of the way with her hip.

Toby stood up, as Lindsey had knocked him over. "Ladies and gentlemen you can't imagine the rapture in store!"

Lindsey clapped a hand over his mouth. _"Just in side of this door!"_

Mrs. Lovett chose this moment to call, "Lindsey! Some help with the customers please!" Some of the customers were now more interested in Lindsey and Toby's fight than the pies. Lindsey stuck her tongue out at Toby and followed her mother through the crowd. He continued singing, until Mrs. Lovett called, **"Toby!"**

"Coming!" he replied, smirking at Lindsey.

"**Ale there!"**

"Right mum," he said, face falling slightly at this tiny little responsibility!

"_Quick now!" _Lindsey said patting him on the head smugly.

The two continued mingling through the crowd.

"**Nice to see you dearie!"**

"_How have you been keeping?"_

"**Cor me bones is weary!"**

"_Toby! One for the gentleman,"_ Lindsey called.

"**Hear the birdies cheeping, helps to keep it cheery!"**

"_Toby, throw the old woman out!"_ Lindsey said, as a beggar had found her way into the shop. She did not notice who it was, however.

"**What's my secret? Frankly dear, forgive my candor…"**

Lindsey noticed her mother struggling with an excuse. _"Family secret all to do with herbs!"_

"**Things like being careful with your coriander," **she sang, fighting a laugh.

Lindsey grinned. _"That's what makes the gravy grander!"_

The two looked up to Mr. Todd who was standing impatiently on the balcony. Mrs. Lovett winked at him, and Lindsey sent him an inconspicuous little salute. He almost smiled. Almost.

The two now began singing along with Toby. _**"Eat them slow and feel the crust how thin we rolled it, eat them slow 'cause everyone's a prize! Eat them slow 'cause that's the lot and now we've sold it, come again tomorrow-**__hold it!" _Lindsey called as a man walked up the stairs to the barber shop.

"**Bless my eyes!" **Mrs. Lovett sang.

"_Fresh supplies!" _Lindsey sang back, inclining her head slightly towards Mr. Todd. She now resumed her fight with Toby. _"Is that a pie fit for a king? A wondrous, sweet, and most delectable thing, you'll see ma'am why there is no meat pie!"_

This time, Mrs. Lovett noticed the beggar, and she knew who it was. **"Lindsey, THROW THE OLD WOMAN OUT!"**

The tone of her mother's voice gave away who it was. Lindsey's eyes went wide as she ran after the woman, pushing her from the shop. All the while, the woman blabbered about smoke, fire, and the devil's wife. But Lindsey grabbed her wrist pulling her all the way to the end of the street, and told her, "Stay away from our shop!"

"You! You're the spawn of the devil!" she spat, eyes wide.

"Don't talk to me like that you! You shouldn't even be roaming the streets. To the devil with you!" she called, and turned on her heel, running from the woman back to the shop.

She called after her, "SHE'S THE DEVIL'S WIFE! THEY GO UP BUT THEY DON'T COME DOWN!"

Lindsey collapsed just inside the door. Business was booming, and no one was the wiser to their evil scheme. But if anyone listened to Lucy Barker, they all had an appointment with the gallows.

**a/n: well there it is. It took me a long time to write and this is the longest chapter I think I've ever written in any story EVER! So please don't hate. Did you know every time you don't review a nasty little boy from the workhouse pushes a girl out of her mother's heart? **


	7. They all deserve to die

a/n: Okay guys we're officially the Sweenetts, a group consisting of Saloma-Kiwi, Whyistherumgone, crosbyfan21, grapenut, ktki

**a/n: Okay guys we're officially the Sweenetts, a group consisting of Saloma-Kiwi, Whyistherumgone, crosbyfan21, grapenut, ktkitty4, vampiremistress2sexy (welcome to our cluuuub!), and me! WOOHOO! Another note…do any of you get that whole welcome to our club thing? It's from spongebob so maybe not (welcome to our cluuub, welcome to our cluuub, welcome squidward, welcome squidward, etc.)**

**I did a little research and last chapter was the longest chapter I've ever written. This one might top it. This is the second last chapter before I go into the whole explanation I promised you all (aka Lindsey/sub-conscious). AND THEN THE SEQUEL! Ahh I'm so excited for that one. **

**4726 hits for MVR. I love you guys, I really do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd. But I love him, so that counts right? XD**

Chapter 7

The next day, Sweeney Todd reluctantly joined Lindsey, Nellie, and Toby on a picnic. Lindsey had been teaching Toby how to fly a kite, until he insisted he was smarter than her and could fly a kite perfectly well by himself. Lindsey had officially decided she didn't like this boy. Her mother constantly fawned over him as if he were some gift from God, not just a dirty little boy. In addition to that, Mrs. Lovett was constantly trying to get Sweeney's attention. It was no secret to Lindsey that her mother was in love with Sweeney Todd, or rather, had been in love with Benjamin Barker. But why bother now? He was a heartless, emotionless shell of what he'd been before. It wasn't that Lindsey didn't like him. He was helping the business quite a bit, and since he'd learned to put up with her talking she could go talk to him anytime he wasn't busy with a customer, even if he wouldn't talk back much, and sometimes, that's what Lindsey needed. Especially with how her mother had been ignoring her.

"I mean, it's not like she was alone 'til he showed up!" Lindsey had been ranting to him the night before. Mr. Todd was pacing back and forth, sharpening his razors and looking out the window, hoping to see the Judge coming back. "We've been together for fifteen years. Fifteen years! And now, some strange, smelly little boy comes into our shop and pushes me right out of her heart."

"What about the dress?" he asked.

"What? What about it?"

"If he'd pushed you out of her heart would she still have bought you a brand new dress?"

"That doesn't mean anything!" she insisted. "I mean, she doesn't have time for me anymore! She's always butchering somebody, or baking some pie, or serving one. And even before you got here, she did all the same things, but after the shop closed she always had time to talk. But now she's always too tired or talking to that boy."

"If it's any consolation, I don't like him either," Sweeney said.

"You don't like anyone. But thanks for trying."

"That's not true," he said.

"Alright, name one person you like. And your razors don't count."

Sweeney thought for a moment. "Well I let you come up here and pour your soul out don't I?"

This made Lindsey feel a little bit better. "But does that mean you like me?"

Sweeney stared back at her. "No."

"Didn't think so."

"You could say I…tolerate you," he said.

Lindsey gave a weak smile. "Thanks for trying."

Mrs. Lovett's voice pulled Lindsey out of her daydream. "Lindsey!" she said.

"What?" Lindsey said, snapping back to reality.

"Why aren'tcha helpin' Toby wif 'is kite?"

Anger bubbled up inside of her, but she managed to subdue it. "He doesn't want my help."

"Alrigh'. Whatever you say love."

Lindsey looked over at Mr. Todd, I told you so radiating from her angry features.

Mrs. Lovett went back to blabbering about some decorating ideas for the place. "Maybe a boars head or two," she said.

Lindsey looked over at her mother. "Excuse me, but ew!"

"Oh hush. Mr. T? You listening to me?"

"Of course," he said distantly.

"Then what did she just say?" Lindsey asked, unconvinced.

"There must be a way to the judge," he growled.

"The judge," Mrs. Lovett hissed. "Always harping on about the bloody old judge. We've got a nice respectable business now." Lindsey snorted at the word "respectable". Respectable? Them? On what planet?

"And since we're careful to pick and choose, strangers, ones who won't be missed, who's going to be the wiser?" Mrs. Lovett asked. **"Oh Mr. Todd."**

"_We're so 'appy,"_

"**I could, eat you up I really could!"**

"_You know what we'd like to do Mr. Todd,"_ Lindsey said, emphasis on we. But her mother didn't catch on.

"**What I dream, if the business stays this good, where I'd really like to go, in a year or so. Don't you wanna know?"**

"Of course," Sweeney said.

"_Do ya really wanna know?"_

"Yes, I do." Anything to shut them up, Lindsey decided.

Mrs. Lovett's mind went into a full daydream. Lindsey couldn't keep up with her. "**By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet, by the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I know you'd love it! You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone…"**

"Hey!" Lindsey said, catching the word alone.

**"In a house wot we'd almost own, down by the sea!"**

"Where's alone leave me?" she said quietly.

**"Wouldn't that be smashing? Think how snug it'll be underneath all flannel when it's just you and me and the English Channel…"**

"Just the two of you?" Lindsey said a little louder. "What am I, a plate of priest?"

"**In our cozy retreat, kept all neat and tidy, we'll have chums over every Friday, by the sea. Don't you love the weather? By the sea. We'll grow old together, by the seaside ooh, by the beautiful sea!** **It'll be so quiet, That who'll come by it, except a seagull Hoo, hoo! We shouldn't try it, until it's legal for two-hoo! But a seaside wedding could be devised, me rumpled bedding legitimized!"**

"Your WHAT?" Lindsey shrieked, momentarily horrified. Until Mr. Todd shot her a look telling her that her mother was in a fantasy world. She could tell, he had no plans of moving by the sea anytime soon.

"**Me eyelids'll flutter, I'll turn into butter, the moment I mutter I do-hoo! By the sea,  
married nice and proper! By the sea, bring along your chopper! To the seaside, ooh, by the beautiful sea!"**

Mrs. Lovett finally returned to reality. Toby had come and joined them on the blanket. Mrs. Lovett put one arm around Sweeney and one around Toby. Lindsey sat behind them glaring.

The next night was business as usual at the shop. But something unexpected happened. Toby was catching on to their scheme. After Lindsey saw her mother go down to the bake house, she returned to the shop crying. "What wrong mum?" Lindsey asked.

"It's Toby love. He knows. He knows everything. I've got him locked down there, but if he escapes, he'll go to the law."

A thought crossed Lindsey's mind. A thought so evil she began to wonder what she'd become. "You should go tell Mr. T. I'll go see what Toby's up to," she said, hoping her shaking voice didn't give her away. Her mother nodded and hurried into the shop.

Lindsey didn't know what she was doing. She took a knife off the counter. She caught her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes had turned as black and Mr. Todd's, and it frightened her. But not enough to stop her. Her anger was overtaking her. A monster was unleashed.

When she came up the stairs from the bake house, she felt slightly guilty, but free. She met her mother and Mr. Todd at the bottom, where all three were frightened by Beadle Bamford. Her mother gave a small shriek. "Excuse me sir," she said. "Gave me a fright."

"Not my intention, good madam, I assure you," he said, eyes lingering on Lindsey's chest. She fixed him with a glare and crossed her arms atop it. "Though I am here on official business. You see, there's been some complaints about the stink from your chimney. They say at night it is something most foul. Health regulations and the general public welfare naturally being my duty, I'm afraid," he said, snorting snuff up his nose. "I'll have to take a look…" he paused for a sneeze. "At your bake house."

"Of course sir," Sweeney said, smooth as anything, "But first why don't you come upstairs and let me pamper you?" Somehow, Sweeney managed to talk him into coming upstairs before looking at the bake house. And Lindsey knew he'd be dead before he got the chance.

A little while later, the trio went down to the bake house to look for Toby. Mrs. Lovett called for him, as did Sweeney, but Lindsey stayed guiltily silent. When they'd returned upstairs, having not found him, Sweeney took Lindsey aside and said, "You killed him, didn't you?"

Lindsey lowered her eyes and swallowed before speaking. "Don't tell her."

He nodded grimly.

"I had to," she whispered. "He'dve gone to the law." Mr. Todd left her, no doubt to wait for the judge. Lindsey sat in the shop a long while, crying. She didn't quite know why. What's done was done. It couldn't be undone. She stayed there, even after she saw the Judge go into the shop, heard Mr. Todd scream "BENJAMIN! BARKER!" Even after she knew the Judge was dead. She didn't move until she heard her mother scream from the bake house. She ran down to find not two, but three bodies on the ground, one, belonging to the Judge, clutching at her mother's dress. His shirt was covered with blood and his neck so gashed she'd no idea how he survived. "DIE!" her mother shouted. "DIE!" He fell back, finally dead. Mrs. Lovett looked to her daughter.

"You alright?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah…" her mother said quietly. She looked over the three bodies, particularly the body of a blonde beggar. "You!" she hissed. The two tried to drag the body to the oven when Mr. Todd came down.

"Why'd you scream?" he said.

"Oh he was clutchin' on me dress, but he's finished now," Mrs. Lovett said, Lindsey nodding. They continued trying to drag the body to the oven. If he saw her face, they were both finished.

"I'll take care of it. Open the door," he said to the two women. They didn't obey. "Open the door I said!"

Lindsey nervously opened the door to the oven, shedding light on the bodies. Something dawned in Mr. Todd's face. He'd recognized the body. "Don't I know you? she said. You knew she lived."

"I was only thinking of you," Mrs. Lovett said, voice thick with tears.

."You lied to me."

"**No, no not lied at all! No I never lied!" Said she took the poison, she did, never said that she died. Poor thing! She lived but it left her weak in the head. All she did for months was just lie there in bed Should've been in a hospital wound up in bedlam instead. Poor thing! Better you should think she was dead! Yes, I lied 'cause I love you! I'd be twice the wife she was I love you! Could that thing have cared for you like me?**"

"Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney said, the manic glint returning to his eyes. "You're a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. As you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past! Now come here my love! Not a thing to fear my love!" He began dancing her across the bake house. Lindsey froze. She knew what was coming. She tore out of the bake house, up the stairs, and into the barber shop. Ignoring the girl (who she knew had to be Johanna) sitting in the barber's chair, she grabbed a razor and ran back downstairs.

"And life is for the alive, my dear." Mr. Todd was singing. Lindsey hid in the bake house, waiting to make her move " So let's keep living it! **Just keep living it! Really living it!"**

With those words Lindsey hear her mother scream. A terrible scream of pain that tore into Lindsey's heart. She turned just in time to see her mother burning in the oven and Mr. Todd heartlessly closing the door, muffling the screams. Tears brimmed in Lindsey's brown eyes. It wasn't possible. Her mother couldn't be gone!

Sweeney walked over to Lucy's body and pulled it into his arms. "There was a barber and his wife…" Lindsey remembered the razor in her hand. "And she was beautiful." Her heart broke with the pain of losing her mother and the pain of what she knew she had to do. "A foolish barber and his wife." Lindsey walked over to where he was, and he didn't notice her. "She was his reason and his life." She stood over him silently. "And she was beautiful." Lindsey flicked the razor open. "And she was virtuous. And he was…"

"A traitor," she spat. His muscles tensed. "Sorry Mr. Todd. But like you said, we all deserve to die." He did not respond, merely stuck his neck out, making her task a bit easier. With a flash of silver, Nellie Lovett's murder was avenged. Lindsey walked into the middle of the bake house. With every drop of blood that fell from Sweeney Todd's neck, Lindsey knew more and more, she was alone. She stared at the bloodstained razor in her hand, feeling so lost, so alone. She stared and whispered, "And they all lived happily ever after." With that she pulled the razor across her own neck…two inches short of making an actual cut. Lindsey threw the razor at the wall, disgusted with herself. She'd killed two other people tonight, what was so different about herself? Blinded by tears, she somehow found her way back into her mother's and her bedroom, buried herself beneath the blankets, and did not move for a very long time.

**A/n: Woah, I really went crazy with this chapter. Next chapter will be the last, like I said. Please please please review!! **


	8. Her Angel of Music

A/n: Okay guys

**A/n: Okay guys. I lied again. This is NOT the last chapter. But this chapter was absolutely perfect stand-alone. I had to get this out of my head before I forget it. If you knew me, you would know that I spent about an hour last night pacing back and forth in my yard with my iPod, listening to Halloween, Wishing you Were Somehow Here Again, and Wandering Child (the songs I use in this chapter). You would also know that I am listening to those songs on my iTunes right now. I've research the lyrics to every song, and watched all the scenes on Youtube. Like I said, this chapter was perfect and I'm really excited about it. And I know Sweeney probably didn't get to their shop on Christmas Eve, but the song just fit so well. And the whole IMAX thing is an anachronism, I know, but again, the song just fit so well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sweeney Todd characters, only Lindsey Lovett. I do not own the songs. Halloween belongs to Jonathan Larson (RIP man), and Wishing you Were Somehow Here Again and Wandering Child belong to Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber. The story line is somewhat mine. The Angel of Music idea belongs to Gaston Leroux, the author of Phantom of the Opera.**

Chapter Eight

Lindsey Lovett, to put it quite frankly, was angry. After her mother's death, she did not sleep, she did not eat. She just lay there, not wanting to move, the images from that horrible night flashing through her head. Of her mother, burning. Of Sweeney, realizing she was about to kill him. Of the Judge, somehow surviving the fall from the shop, clutching her mother's skirts with his last bit of dying strength. And of Toby. She'd managed to fool Mr. Todd. In truth, she had not killed Toby. She just couldn't. When she'd found him down in the bake house, he was trembling. He'd flown at her, yelling that he'd found a finger in his pie, and that Mr. Todd was a murderer. Then he'd seen the knife in her hand. "Miss Lindsey?" he'd said, eyes wide and full of fear. She'd dropped the knife.

"Run, Toby," she'd said. "Get out before it's too late. Through the sewers. Don't go to the authorities. Just get out while you still can." He hadn't needed telling twice. He ran. Through the sewers. The shop had been relatively quiet for the next few days. She didn't think Toby had gone to the authorities. She didn't know where he'd gone. But he was out. It was too late for her.

When she finally got out of bed, three days later, she did nothing but sit in the empty pie shop. She'd switched the sign to closed. She didn't need any customers when she was this angry. She was angry with Mr. Todd. For being her friend, then turning on her. She was angry with herself, for being angry with her mother, then not getting back in time to save her. She was angry with whoever taught her customers to read, because they'd taught them to read open and closed the same way. Daily she barked at about five customers daily to get out.

She had not returned to the bake house since that night. She had not touched the four bodies that littered the floor. Even still, she was haunted. Haunted by someone, some_thing_ that called itself her "Angel of Music". She did not know who he was or what he wanted, she only knew that she felt calmed by his voice. His voice made her forget everything, even who she was. It was intoxicating. She recognized the voice, but was never herself long enough to place it. She never saw him, only heard him. Once he'd left, she was always angry with herself for being weak enough to fall under his spell. She finally got out of the shop, but in the middle of the night. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone, to answer any questions. She pushed on through the streets pulling her shawl, her _mother's _shawl, tight around her shoulders.

"_How did we get here? How the hell…?_" she sang. _"How did I get here? How the hell…Christmas. Christmas Eve last year. How could a night so frozen be so scalding hot? How could a morning this mild be so raw?_ _Why, our entire year strewn on the cutting room floor of memory, when single frames from one magic night forever flicker in close up, on the three-d IMAX of my mind. That's poetic. That's pathetic. Why did Sweeney knock on Nellie's door? And Anthony choose to walk down the street where Johanna sat in her window? Why did Toby stay in our shop? Why am I the witness, and when I capture it on film, will it mean that it's the end? And I'm alone?"_

She was alone. Completely alone. She had not wandered far from Fleet Street, for she found herself in back of the pie shop. Using a ladder around the back she pulled herself up on to the roof, a roof shared by the demon barber's shop. She sat down against the angled roof of the barber shop, pulled her knees against her chest, and, for the first time since that night in the bake house, began to cry. Everything was just so wrong. The tears poured down her cheeks, in sobs one only hears when the heart is broken. She cried for her mother, her one and only companion for fifteen years. And now she was gone. She'd never hear her mother's voice again, never feel her arms pull her close.

"_You were once my one companion . . .  
you were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and father,  
then my world was shattered . . ._

Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here . . .

Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could . . ."

She glanced over to the cemetery across the way. Eventually she planned to get some kind of memorial to her mother there. But for now it just seemed so wrong.

"_Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .  
Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?_

Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive, teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength to try . . .

No more memories, no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye.  
Help me say goodbye!"

She continued sobbing in the cold wind. Snow began to lightly fall, speckling her red-brown hair. She did not plan on going anywhere, until she heard an incredibly familiar voice.

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance."

Her angel. He'd returned in her time of need. She could not see where he was, but decided for the first time to respond to him.

"_Angel or father? Friend or Phantom? Who is it there staring?"_

"Have you forgotten your angel?"

"_Angel, oh speak, what endless longings, echo in this whisper?"_

She felt an arm around her waist, pull her close to this angel. She turned her head. She could not see his face. Only a dark cloak, a shadow almost.

"Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze."

Something in the back of her mind told her she wasn't safe, but she didn't listen. She was slipping farther and farther under his spell.

"_Wildly my mind beats against you, __yet the soul obeys!"_

He brushed his lips against hers, then took her hand and began pulling her across the rooftop. She did not notice, but she was getting closer and closer to the edge.

"_Angel of Music! I denied you, turning from true beauty. __Angel of Music, my protector, come to me strange angel."_

"I am your Angel of Music," he sang, releasing her hand, "Come to me Angel of Music."

She closed her eyes and blindly walked towards the voice.

"No! Miss Lovett! Wait!" another voice called.

Her eyes opened and she gasped and jumped back. One of her feet was halfway off of the roof. Why was she on the roof? And why was she walking towards the edge?

"Who are you?" she said to the new figure.

"Whatever he's told you, whatever you believe, this man, this _thing_, is not your friend!"

And for the first time, she saw the leering face of her "Angel". His eyes, more sunken and shadowed than before. His skin, if possible, paler and looking stretched and waxy. His face, still coated in blood, showed an emotion halfway between delight and malice at her almost demise. It was the face of Sweeney Todd.

**A/n: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. Haha. I just love cliffhangers when I know what's going to happen. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write the next chapter! This chapter was pretty bizarre, but next will explain everything from how a dead Sweeney Todd is haunting her, to who this new protector is, to why she became his sub-conscious. **

**Pssst. You see that button at the bottom of the page? Press it and inspire me to write more.**


	9. Saving her

A/n: This might suck

**A/n: This might suck. I haven't quite thought the entire thing through. But I knew I had to end this one before I go crazy with In the Arms of a Killer. That will not be a oneshot, just because I love the Sweeney/Lindsey thing so much. As for the MVR sequel, there won't be a whole new story, just a continuation of MVR, because people already know my story and I don't want to have to start a whole new one. **

**I'd be forever grateful if you guys would R&R In the Arms of a Killer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sweeney Todd characters, just Lindsey Lovett. **

Chapter Nine

_Her eyes opened and she gasped and jumped back. One of her feet was halfway off of the roof. Why was she on the roof? And why was she walking towards the edge?_

"_Who are you?" she said to the new figure._

"_Whatever he's told you, whatever you believe, this man, this __thing__, is not your friend!"_

_And for the first time, she saw the leering face of her "Angel". His eyes, more sunken and shadowed than before. His skin, if possible, paler and looking stretched and waxy. His face, still coated in blood, showed an emotion halfway between delight and malice at her almost demise. It was the face of Sweeney Todd._

Lindsey gasped and fell backwards. Her new protector jumped between her and her attacker. "Get downstairs Miss Lovett."

Lindsey was thinking how? Her attacker-could it really be Mr. Todd?- was standing near the ladder she'd used to get up here in the first place.

As if he'd read her mind, her protector said, "Through the window of the barber shop, lift the latch on the top window."

Lindsey didn't need telling twice. The man, still standing between her and the attacker, blocked his access to her. "I suggest you go on your way," he said. "As long as I'm here, you're not going to get anywhere near her."

She didn't hear the rest of their conversation. She lifted the latch on the top window of the barber shop. She jumped through, just barely fitting. She landed hard on the floor, but unharmed. She couldn't stay in there. She went through the door, down to the pie shop, and hid behind the sofa in the parlor. It was probably only five minutes before she heard the door of the shop open. "Miss Lovett?" she heard someone call. She breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't her "Angel of Music" after all.

He found her sitting in the parlor. "He's gone now. He's not coming back."

For the first time she found the confidence to speak. "What was that thing?" she said, sitting on the sofa.

The man sat next to her. She was a little unnerved that she could not see his face either. A hat was pulled down over it. He smiled gently. "That was the soul of Sweeney Todd. It can't rest, because he did not die the way he wanted to."

Lindsey blinked and shook her head. "No! He would've killed himself over Lucy anyway."

"But that's the difference. He'd have killed himself. He did not wish to die at the hands of another human being, especially you Miss Lovett. And now his soul can't rest until he takes you down with him."

Lindsey's eyes went wide. "So…he's going to kill me?"

"No, he's not. That's why I'm here. I'm your guardian angel. I've been sent to make sure nothing happens to you. And to give you the chance to bring your mother back."

"What?" she said, bewildered. Did he even need to ask? "So, you're dead then?"

"No. Not exactly. In a way, I died fifteen years ago. I'm someone from your past, connected to you in some way. That's why you can't see my face. Not until I'm sure you won't need me any longer."

"But you can help me bring my mother back?"

"Yes. There's a catch though. You can't just bring her back. You have to bring Sweeney back as well."

She nodded. "I guess that's fair."

"It will also have to be under different circumstances. You will still be her daughter, but you will not have been raised by her."

"So, she'll be alive, but I'll never see her again?"

"That's up to you. If you are able to find her again, you can stay with her. You are still her daughter. You will also remember none of this. Nor will she, nor will Mr. Todd. And I can't just poof them all back. You will return as a sub-conscious, and have to talk Mr. Todd out of killing your mother. Then you will return to being Lindsey. Do you understand?"

Lindsey nodded. This was hard to take in. Convince Mr. Todd not to kill her mother? And…his sub-conscious? And not being raised by her mother? But if this was what it took to be with her mother again, then she was willing to do it.

"Are you ready to go back then?"

"I'm ready," she said. With that, the parlor dissolved, and the bake house reappeared. She saw Mr. Todd and her mother. She had to restrain herself from running out and protecting her mother.

"You can stop them anytime you choose. Just snap your fingers. I'm going to leave you now."

"You're not going to stay with me?" she asked.

"No. I'm afraid you don't need me anymore." He smiled and pulled the hat from over his face. She saw the face of her guardian angel. She saw the face of Benjamin Barker.

She smiled and suddenly felt much more confident. She saw the two dancing closer and closer to the oven. She had to pick the right moment.

"And life is for the alive my dear," she heard Sweeney sing, "So let's keep living it, **just keep living it. Really living it!"**

Sweeney flung Mrs. Lovett towards the oven. She snapped her fingers, suspending Mrs. Lovett in midair. She did not remember Lindsey Lovett. She only remembered that she was here to stop Mr. Todd from doing something stupid. She walked out to where he was. He turned, frightened when he saw her.

"Who are you?" Sweeney asked, backing away slightly.

"Me?" She said with an unsettling smile. "Naught but a figure of your imagination. Or did you forget?" She leaned close to his face. "You've gone mad Mr. Todd."

**A/n: Yay! Yay yay yay! It's done! Finito! And you all know about the whole sub-conscious thing! And I'm off to write either the next chapter of MVR or In the Arms of a Killer! And you're off to leave me a nice review! Right? XD Thanks for all your support guys, I'll see you at my other two stories, I hope!**


End file.
